operation_shieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bava (Laius Luoma)
Bava is an alternate personality (or Persona) of Laius Luoma, who was formed from all of the anger and trauma he holds in and is more violent and aggressive using Laius's powers. Slowly formed from all of the anger Laius held in and from the trauma he blocked out during his childhood, Bava fully manifested and helped create the MIND along with True Laius. Personality Unlike Laius, Bava is more outspoken and aggressive, not hiding his feelings or thoughts from anyone, and cares less about how people think of them. He believes that he must become stronger to kill and defeat all of those who have and will threaten his loved ones, at any cost. Especially fanatic to massacre all pedophiles, given of how much one hurt Kora when he was helpless. He is also very stingy about sexual and romantic matters, watching for those who "cross the line" with others. He also despises authority, seeing how corrupt and hypocritical they can all be. Despite his loud behavior, he can also surprisingly be very caring and gentle to a few others, so much so that others can mistake him for another Persona. He cares deeply for his sisters Kora and Janet, making sure that they are always happy and laughing, but more importantly safe. History Spring Day Laius began to slowly throughout the Zodiac Program, developing disassociative identity disorder, as True Laius quietly developed. With all of the negative and terrible things, Laius had undergone while training, especially being unable to save Kora, a new personality was being developed that could fight against those bad memories. Laius finally snapped while witnessing someone trying to assault a girl who looked similar to Kora, and the new personality took control. In a mist of rage, Laius seemingly blasted the man out of the region with a powerful wind blast and going on a mad spree as he destroyed an entire group of armed criminals. Sasha and her friends eventually showed up to the scene and tried to get Laius to stand down. Unwilling to stop, Laius fired a powerful supersonic blast at them and prompted Pieces to fight. Yet as they were about to charge, Laius retook control suddenly, confused about how the festival was destroyed and why Sasha and the others were there. Laius was then quickly knocked out, given a damper to keep his powers in control. In the hospital, Laius wonders if the man he had seen before he blacked out was still alive, and an angry voice promises him that they will grow stronger to kill the rest of the "monsters" Operation Shield As Laius traveled throughout the world for Operation Shield, he filtered out all of the hate and anger he felt toward his family and friends, along with all of the trauma of war and human suffering, which began to slowly collect within his sub-conscience. This eventually manifested in Bava, who then fought Laius in his mind for proper control of the body, which resulted in a massive fight between the two, along with True Laius, who ended the fight. This resulted in the creation of the Mind, which would house hundreds of other Personas that were now being created through Laius's other emotions and imagination. The 3 main consciences decided to organize the other Personas, in order to keep Laius's mind in good shape Red Rain Bava showed up multiple times during Operation Red Rain, wrecking loose on prisoners and criminals that Laius captured. During a kidnapping rescue from white supremacists, Bava mowed down an entire auditorium of them, justifying it as overdue justice. Sabada Protocol Second Earthen War SYMBITE Crisis Dark War Ironwatch Alternative History Bava is present in all other forms of Laius in all other realities, due to how he is formed from Laius's held in negative emotions.